


Your Light

by Pinwheel_L



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinwheel_L/pseuds/Pinwheel_L
Summary: 阿尔菲诺x公式光涉及5.0剧透
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	Your Light

“……很臭吗？”

阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔没想到，有朝一日他也会被人嫌弃身上的味道。光之战士倒是一副无所谓的样子，平静地接受了游末邦入国审查员的建议，转身就去找守卫科尔内恩，扛着笨重的武器穿过人群。

精灵少年心里有些急恼，却不太愿意表露得明显，谁叫他一心想着维持形象，好在憧憬之人面前宣告这些日子的成长。自多玛一别后，他有很长一段时间没和光之战士一起行动了。在英雄看不到的地方，他已独自一人奋战多时，早就不再是当年那个天真的小少爷，但光之战士看他的眼神并没有太大变化，和从前一样，当他是个需要照顾和保护的孩子。他不得已，需要发声，只得快步追上光之战士的脚步。

光之战士还没问出洗濯室的位置，他就已经探好里面的状况，在过道等候对方的到来。一见到光之战士的身影，他就连忙凑上去。

“要、要在这里洗澡？可是这、这里没有隔间啊……”

光之战士困惑地停下脚步。

“这没什么……我可以的，我一定可以的。”尽管脸上保持着镇定，阿尔菲诺的声音听起来还是有些沮丧，“你先进去吧，我可以在外面守着。抓紧时间，我们不能让未来的雇主等太久。”

光之战士似乎未能理解阿尔菲诺话里的意思。多年在外奔波的他，早已习惯在各种各样的地方洗漱：后桅旅馆狭小的淋浴间，盛夏农庄外遍布巨石的永恒川，巨龙首雪之家盛满热水的木桶……他最讨厌的地方莫过于荒烟野地的宽慰河，那里的清水宁基南加有够缠人的。他狐疑地张望周围，并没有发现任何敌对目标，转身向阿尔菲诺拍胸脯示意“放心”、“这里安全”“你跟过来一起洗也没关系”等云云。

精灵少年倏地耳根红烫，紧张地摆手否认，一时间竟解释不清自己的本意，光之战士倒真的当他着急了，连忙安慰他：“两个人一起洗很快的。”

“但洗濯室里……”

“里面没有其他人。”

说着说着，光之战士就将阿尔菲诺提起，像拎猫一般护着送到洗濯室，直奔到最里面的淋浴器，哗啦一声拉上布帘。才回过神来的阿尔菲诺眼睁睁地看着倾慕对象卸掉盔甲，脱掉深色打底上衣，露出宽厚的肩膀和结实的胸膛。平日不外露的要害部位皮肤色泽很好看，让人想起美味的甘露蜜，多玛人爱用它来做金平糖。阿尔菲诺当然不止想到金平糖，他越看越觉得口舌干燥，而光之战士将裤子也脱下来了。

“你是不是有些不舒服？”

光之战士迷惑地打量阿尔菲诺，想着他们马不停蹄地从滞潮村赶到游末邦，一路经历几次遭遇战，中途鲜有驻足。小少爷是不是累了？光之战士陷入短暂的思考，决定伸手去探阿尔菲诺的体温，刚碰到额头，精灵少年就躲到一边，发出细不可闻的低咽声。过来好一会儿，光之战士才听懂他的话语。

“我没事。”

“没事？”

阿尔菲诺没有再说话，闷头转向淋浴器，转动开关，白花花的水劈头盖脸地落下，两个人同时被浇成落水狗。光之战士被水溅得睁不开眼，阿尔菲诺趁机脱下身上的羊绒斗篷，着手解裤子，手刚摸到下身，他便知道自己哪里不对劲了，半勃起的阴茎顶着湿透了的布料，内裤鼓鼓当当。他正愁着如何应对才礼貌又不失自然，光之战士却适应了水汽，率先发出一声；“啊？”其中包含的迷茫和不解，让阿尔菲诺恨不得就地挖个洞把自己埋起来。而光之战士的状况外超出阿尔菲诺的想象，继第一声“啊”后又发出一声更长更轻的感叹，仿佛他的困惑不是因为阿尔菲诺，而是源于他自己。

“这、这是——”

光之战士低头盯着下半身，不明白它为什么会在这时候起反应，他当然知道应该如何自我解决，但在别人面前动手，他还是第一次。他是怎么了，阿尔菲诺又是怎么了，两个人同时解决的话，会像洗澡那样比一个人时要快一些吗？

光之战士的脑海里冒出各种各样的想法，仔细斟酌一番后又觉得每一条都很古怪。他和阿尔菲诺一起经历了这么多事，看着阿尔菲诺从不谙世事的理想主义者成长为可靠的伙伴。在他心里，阿尔菲诺确实和其他人不一样，尤其是在他到诺弗兰特以后……他确实感受到阿尔菲诺的成长，少年正像个成年人那样脚踏实地，亲自去探访世界，一步一步地制定行动，说服他人改变想法。他还没来得及告诉阿尔菲诺，他已知道阿尔菲诺在萨雷安魔法大学的入学宣言。他一点也不觉得宣布自己的梦想是拯救世界有多羞耻，毕竟他们现在不也正做着这样的事。光之战士正想要说些什么，却看到阿尔菲诺在他面前深呼吸，像是刚做了什么不得了的决定。

“我来帮你解决生理问题。”

光之战士像往常一样问阿尔菲诺打算怎么做。

“请你先转过身去吧。面对面的话，我会有些不习惯。很抱歉，我没有做过这样的事，没有对谁……我当然有自己做过，你可以放心，我不会花太长时间。你要相信我！至于我自己，我、我会想办法解决的。”

光之战士看着精灵少年坚定的眼神，毫不犹豫地转过身去，将后背留给伙伴——他依然感觉到忐忑和古怪，但所有的不安都在下一分钟消散。阿尔菲诺从后面抱住他，力道逐渐加大的臂弯让他好似被树妖的藤蔓箍住。温热的手包覆他的阴茎，他不由自主地颤栗，信任的伙伴给他照顾，像是理所当然那般将最好的给他。阿尔菲诺的手活缓慢而又细致，要比他之前一个人做的时候更舒服。他能感觉到屁股后有坚硬的东西在擦蹭，它的主人非常克制，不想太靠近，奈何身体不贴近就没法很好地做手活。而阿尔菲诺几乎将脸贴在他背上，肩膀一抽一抽，沾水的发辫从侧边滑落，连光之战士的腰侧都感受到份量。

“阿尔菲诺？”

你是在哭吗？光之战士有类似的预感，但又不好翻身确认。如果当面指出来，对方必然会更不好受。你要像以前那样向我撒娇也没关系，现在我是不会笑话你的，换做埃斯蒂尼安可不一定。人族青年握住妖精少年其中一只手，想给他鼓励，却听到对方的声音正逐渐变冷：“你后背上有很多伤疤。明明我才是一直站在你背后的人，为什么到现在才发现呢？这些伤口有哪些是你遇到我后添上的？”

光之战士表示自己没有注意过。

“如果我能再强一点就好了，至少和在你一起的时候，我能治疗你身上的伤口……”

阿尔菲诺小心翼翼地亲吻光之战士看不见的地方，那些粗糙的伤疤像是会呼吸的碑文，记录英雄的事迹。不谙人事的光之战士对此没有太大抵触，只觉得阿尔菲诺的眼神和双手一样炽热。令他莫名感到期待，下身躁动起来，连大腿根部也变得敏感——他不知道怎么回事，更不清楚阿尔菲诺的动作，水雾朦胧中听到阿尔菲诺虔诚而又颤抖的声音：“请你……弯下身来，再、再把腿分开些……这样应该能、能够到了。”

光之战士二话不说地照做了，双手支在墙上，大方地让阿尔菲诺托起他的臀部。这是他身上为数不多能称为“柔软”的地方，比常人的要有弹性。阿尔菲诺借着水探入英雄紧实的甬道，只觉得里面异常温暖，正如初见时他在对方身上感觉到的光芒。无论经历多少事，光之战士都不会忘记初心，他也一样牢记自己的梦想。“我想和你一起拯救世界。”阿尔菲诺在心底默念着誓言，重重地撞进这具令他牵肠挂肚、辗转难眠的身体。光之战士昂首发出吃痛的闷叫，很快又稳住了身体，让阿尔菲诺继续。

阿尔菲诺一手扶着光之战士的腰，一手向上摸索，面红耳赤地将过去偷偷从图书馆里学到的知识运用到性事上。他生涩地挑动光之战士的情欲，手指逐一经过书中记载的人族敏感点，开拓英雄的敏感点。

不知是不是身为防护职业的原因，光之战士的身体在这方面感官迟钝，无论是爱抚还是套弄，刺激都不能透过糙皮厚肉搔到深处，直到阿尔菲诺用手指夹住挺立的乳头，他才有明显的感觉。那确真是他身上最敏感的地方了，阿尔菲诺张大双手，都不能完全覆盖他的胸膛。早年在艾欧泽亚拜托工匠打造盔甲时，他多次请求对方将胸甲做宽一些，不然他会被勒得窒息。阿尔菲诺现在环抱他，他非但没有感到窒息，只觉得舒服，久违地感到放松。

阿尔菲诺在他身体里进进出出，像是寻找什么似的，每一次都顶到不同的地方。光之战士夹紧阿尔菲诺的阴茎，像是将它抓在手里那般不放，使得阿尔菲诺的推送变得困难。精灵少年紧张，又不好明说，速度也比之前慢了，只得轻拍光之战士的屁股。

就在这一刻，光之战士突然来了反应，像是打开了什么开关似的，这玩笑一般的举动拉近他和阿尔菲诺，原来他们可以放得更开，无需顾忌太多。阿尔菲诺一口气将光之战士推压到墙壁，环扣住他的腰部，用力地操干，好几次碾过他的前列腺，令他又痛又爽。光之战士开始感到不满足了，身体像是着火一般四处索求。他又将腿分得更开，像是主动迎合似的，怂恿阿尔菲诺顶得更深。阿尔菲诺也找到了合适的角度，在狭窄的空间里和英雄紧密贴合。但愿洗濯室里没有其他人，他不想在公共场合被谁听窥情事，冒渎他和英雄之间的关系。他强忍着声音，光之战士也会意地压下了呻吟，其中的舒服两个人都心知肚明。阿尔菲诺的抽插和光之战士臀部的摆幅达到了同步，正如他们在战斗中的默契配合，光之战士首先迎来了高潮，颤巍巍地将精液射到墙上，溅到自己的下巴和小腹，甬道一瞬间收紧。阿尔菲诺也徐徐在他身体里释放，他感到奇妙的酥麻和填饱感，浑然不知浓稠的白浊正从身体里滑出来。

事后，阿尔菲诺手忙脚乱地帮光之战士清理身体，光之战士却草草地将腿间的东西一抹，表示自己没什么大碍。其实他隐约觉得阿尔菲诺头几下戳弄捅得他里面有点痛，但这事不提也罢，多练习几次就好了。

“雇主还在等着我们呢。”

光之战士提醒同伴他们来游末邦的主要目的，等事情解决以后，他们回去多做几次也没问题。阿尔菲诺嘀咕着“要是被阿莉塞知道，她会叉腰骂我抢先吧”，快速烘干衣服套上，追上光之战士的脚步。这次他不再说等等我，而是踮起脚抓住光之战士的肩膀，亲吻英雄的耳垂。“我有很重要的事要宣布，请你一定要来找我。”他坚定地说道。


End file.
